


Longing For You // Dean Ambrose  *NSFW*

by balorbarnes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [56]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Imagines, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Imagines, Vaginal Fingering, lunaticxrollins, wwe imagine, wwe imagines, wwe reader insert, wwe smut, wwe x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balorbarnes/pseuds/balorbarnes
Summary: Dean shows you just how much he missed you while he was away.





	Longing For You // Dean Ambrose  *NSFW*

As soon as you entered the hotel room, Dean grabbed your arm, spinning you around to face him. He quickly let go of your arm, grabbing the side of your face with both of his hands, pulling you closer to him, as his lips pressed against yours needily. You let out a tiny gasp, wrapping your arms around his neck. Dean let out a moan, his hands trailing down towards your waist, gripping it tightly as he lifted you up. You quickly wrapped your legs around his waist.

Dean started to walk towards the bed, both of you’s still making out heavily. Dean finally reached the bed, dumping you on the bed. Dean pressed his body hard against yours. His lips left yours trailing their way down towards your neck, your hands quickly gripped his back as he started to suck on your neck, grinding his hips against yours.

“Dean.” You moaned, digging your fingernails into his back. Dean let out a low growl, his hands gripped the hem of your shirt, tugging it up. He stopped sucking on your neck so he could take your shirt off. You quickly sat up as he tugged it over your head. He threw it to the side.

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” He growled, his eyes darkening with lust, as he looked at you. Both of you’s breathing heavily. Tearing your bra off of you, and throwing it to the side.

“I missed you too.” You gasped out, as he started to suck on the other side of your neck, his mouth trailing down until he reached your boobs. Cupping them in his hands brings his mouth came down towards your boob, swirling his tongue around your nipple, while he massaged the other boob.

“Fuck.” You moaned, arching your back and closing your eyes, your hands desperately gripping the bedsheets, as he started to suck on the other one.

“Oh, how I missed your boobs.” He moaned, against them, as he continued to suck and massage them. Eventually, he moved on, leaving butterfly kisses down your stomach, his fingers looping in the belt loop.

He quickly unbuttoned your jeans and the zipper, tugging them down, and throwing them behind him. He then quickly tore off your panties. Chucking them to the side.

Lowering his head down towards your aching core. Instead of pressing his mouth against your core, he pressed it against your thigh, leaving soft kisses, while nibbling against the skin.

“Please.” You whined, your hands gripping the back of his neck, trying to guide him towards your core, but to no avail, he kept kissing and nibbling on your inner thigh, switching to the other thigh.

“Dean.” You whined, digging your nails into his neck. Dean let out a grunt, his hands gripping your hips roughly, holding your hips down as he pressed his tongue against your licking upwards, until he reached your clit, swirling his tongue around your clit, his eyes looking at you as he continued to swirl his tongue around your clit.

“Fuck.” You moaned, gripping onto him, as you felt his two of his fingers enter your wet pussy, moving them in and out at a slow pace, making you tremble with pleasure underneath him, Dean smirked, pulling his fingers out and replacing them in his mouth.

“So sweet.” He hummed, he sucked your juices off his fingers, instead of putting them back in your pussy again, he decided to use his mouth instead. You let out a moan, your hands gripping the bed sheets for dear life.

“Oh fuck.” You gasped out, as he continued to eat you out, his hands reached for your hands, pulling them away from the bed sheets, clasping them together with his tightly as he sucked harder, his beard scratching against your thighs, leaving you in a withering moaning mess.

“Dean.” You moaned, grinding your hips against his face, as your head fell back onto the pillow, your eyes shut. Deans grip on your hand tightened, his blue eyes looking at you as he continued to suck and lick, his tongue darting in and out.

“Fuck.” You repeated, trembling underneath him, you were in pure bliss. You tried to pull your hand away from his to hold onto the bedsheets, but he wouldn’t let you.

“Dean.” You moaned again, arching your back, as you gripped his hands tighter.

Dean let go of one of your hands, reaching out to grab your boob, squeezing it roughly.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” You moaned as you felt your orgasm arise.

“Dean, I’m close, so close.” You gasped, out feeling yourself coming closer to your release.

Dean tightened his grip on your boob, letting go of your other hand and bringing it down towards your clit, rubbing circles on your clit, as he moved his tongue in a zig-zag pattern. Eyes still locked on yours as you let out one final moan before cumming.

Dean let out a content hum, as he continued to lick, licking and sucking all of your juices up. He removed his mouth away from your pussy, licking his lips as he sat up, you let out a tiny whimper as the cold air hit your sensitive pussy.

“Your so fucking beautiful when you orgasm” Dean moaned, as he tugged his shirt off, chucking it on the ground, he then proceeded to unbuckle his belt, the unzipping the zipper, then stripping his jeans off, the only thing that was still on was his boxers.

“You’re still on birth control right?” he asked.

“Yes.” You replied, weakly biting your lip as you saw the outline of his bulge.

Dean smirked at you, as he pulled his boxers off, hovering over you. You little out a small moan, when you felt his head brush your entrance.

“You know what I missed the most kitten, the feeling of your tight pussy around my thick cock.” He growled.

You let out a moan, your hand grabbing the base of his cock, Dean let out a moan.

“Now get on your hands and knees kitten.” he demanded, snatching your hand away from his cock.

You quickly scrambled to your hands and knees, your ass facing him. Dean smacked your ass hard, lining himself up with your entrance.

Dean entered you without a warning, you let out a yelp.

Dean wrapped his arm around your neck, his other hand supporting his weight, as he roughly pounded into you. Your hands gripping the bedsheets underneath you tightly.

“God, you are so fucking tight.” He moaned as he pushed your face down towards the mattress. Gripping your hair tightly.

“Fuck,” he moaned, as he continued to pound into you roughly, pushing your head into the mattress more.

“Dean.” You moaned, making him let out a grunt.

“Fuck kitten.” He moaned as he tugged on your hair tilting your head back, thrusting in and out of you.

“Fuck.” You’s both moaned.

“You like that kitten, you like it when daddy fucks you better than a dildo and your fingers.” He growled, pressing his mouth against your ear.

“Yes, so much better.” You barely gasped out, as a moan escaped your lips.

“Shit.” He moaned, letting go of your hair so he could grab a hold of your arms pulling you backwards.

“Dean.” You cried out, your mouth falling open, as more moans come out of your mouth, your walls clenching around his cock. Feeling the familiar sensation building up in the pit of your stomach.

“I’m not going to last if you keep squeezing my dick like that.” He moaned, thrusting into you even harder.

“Dean, I think I’m going to cum.” You moaned, biting your lip you felt close to coming undone.

“Cum kitten, let it all out.” he groaned, his thrust getting sloppy, as he tried to delay his own climax, but failing.

“Dean.” You moaned out, as your orgasm hit you in waves.

Dean wasn’t too far behind you, giving you one last lazy thrust, before he cum inside you, moaning your name.

The both of you’s breathing heavily, Dean let go of your arm, making you fall onto your stomach, as he slumped against you. He gently pulled out of you, rolling onto his back, you turned to face him.

“Come here kitten.” He gasped out, motioning you to come to him. You shuffled towards him, resting your head against his sweaty chest.

Dean pressed a soft kiss on your forehead, muttering something softly, as he wrapped his arm around your waist.

“I love you so much.” He cooed, placing his arm around your waist.

“I love you too.” You gasped out, pressing a light kiss against his chest…


End file.
